


From Dusk Till Dawn

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Supercorp Christmas Week 2017: A Compilation of Unrelated Stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airports, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: For Day 3 of Supercorpxmasweek2017Kara and Lena both miss their flight on Christmas Eve and have to spend the night in the airport terminal.





	From Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Supergirl or the DC universe! All of my content is made for recreational purposes only and is not for profit. (So please don't sue me!)

“Excuse me! Out of the way!” Kara’s loud voice boomed throughout the platform, as she wove her way around people who were moving much too slow for her liking. Still, Kara had to be very careful not to run into anyone, as any collision would result in catastrophe. Before she could even think about the matter a moment longer, Kara rushed up the stairs of the escalator. As she approached a couple standing about halfway up the steps, Kara glanced to the left. The other side was clear. Kara vaulted over the railing, and hit the hit the ground running. She rushed up the escalator and emerged onto the upper platform.

Kara silently cursed her luck as she glanced down at her watch. Of all of the times that the tram had to be down, it just had to be today, when Kara had needed it the most. Initially, when she’d found out she had a 30 minute layover, she’d been sure it would leave her plenty of time to catch her next flight. Everything had been fine and dandy right up until her first flight out of Midvale got delayed and arrived at the airport over twenty minutes late. This left her less than ten minutes to make it all of the way across the country’s largest airport. Kara expelled deep ragged breaths, her tidal volume and breathing rate growing with each breath, as she sprinted down the length of the airport terminal. She had to make a conscious effort not to run too quickly. Alex would already have a coronary if she found out about some of the stuff Kara had pulled in the last few minutes since arriving at Gate A-7. Kara could feel her muscles burn, and sweat gather on her brow. She sprinted down the straightaway towards gate G-23, wishing more than anything that she could just use her powers to get there a little faster.

Kara skidded to a stop just outside of the gate printed on her ticket.

“No…No…No,” Kara muttered breathlessly as laid eyes on the waiting area for the first time. The area was empty, deserted. And as she looked out of the window, Kara realized that there was no plane at the gate. It was gone. She’d missed her flight. Kara hunched over in defeat, planting her hands on her hips as she attempted to regulate her breathing. She also might have let out a slew of internal curse-words (in both English and Kryptonese) as she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Can I help you?” a sympathetic woman asked her from behind the counter.

"Not unless you can somehow turn back time," Kara joked. “I’m afraid that I missed my flight,” Kara admitted in defeat, “Flight 570 to Metropolis.”

“Yeah,” she informed Kara. “They left a couple of minutes early. They were trying to beat the storm that's rolling in.”

"Great," Kara sighed. “Are there any other flights departing for Metropolis tonight?”

“Let me check a moment,” she told Kara. Kara waited as patiently as possible, while she worked her magic. Kara could hear the clack of the keyboard keys, as she typed feverishly at the keyboard.

“I’m afraid they are all full,” she told Kara softly. “The first available flight out, isn't until tomorrow morning.”

“Oh,” Kara breathed, “Oh, okay. Well, then I’ll take-“ Kara’s voice trailed off as the lights flickered, once, twice, and then went out all together. “Oh, come on!” Kara exclaimed as all of the computers went down at once.

“I’m so sorry,” the check-in woman apologized. “It must be the storm. The airport just lost power.” Kara sighed, and lifted a hand to adjust her glasses. “The back-up generator should kick-in any minute. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll get you on that flight, just as soon as the power comes back on.”

“Thanks,” Kara gave her an appreciative smile. Kara wandered over and sat down. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax. The dim emergency lights made it almost dark enough for Kara to doze off. Kara’s eyelids fluttered open, as she detected a thundering heartbeat, a beat so loud and frantic that it roused Kara from her slumber.

“No no no,” a frantic, breathy voice spoke up. Kara felt her stomach do a somersault, as another person skidded to a stop in front of the check-in counter, looking worse for wear. Kara studied the beautiful brunette. With a quickening beat of her own heart, Kara quickly decided that she was beautiful – disheveled, sure - but also stunningly beautiful. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful women that Kara had ever laid eyes on, since arriving on Earth 10 years ago. She had piercing green eyes, and long jet-black hair that was tangled around her shoulders. It was falling down into her eyes. Kara watched as the stranger reached up, in order to brush the strands from her eyes, so that she could see properly. Kara swallowed as she realized that she was dressed in expensive clothing, though she looked younger than Kara.

As she began speaking to the woman behind the counter, Kara tore her eyes away, and shoved her noise-cancelling headphones into her ears. She didn’t want to eavesdrop on their conversation, because she felt that would be rude. Kara closed her eyes, and began to drum on the muscular part of her things as she listened to her music.

After a while, Kara got tired of it. She tugged the headphones from her ears and sighed. The airport was deadly quiet, and Kara glanced around. The place was practically deserted, though that wasn't surprising. It was Christmas Eve, and most everyone was at home with their family and friends. Kara had left her family only hours before. Her mother was working tonight and Christmas morning, so the Danvers had celebrated early. Now, Kara was on her way to see her cousin Clark, and his girlfriend Lois. The truth is, that Kara could have just flown to Metropolis. But Alex had insisted that there would be enough air traffic, as it was. The last thing the American people needed, was a Superhero sharing the skies with them. Especially when said Superhero could easily tear through a plane's fuselage, if she so much as miscalculated by a few feet, on her flight path. No. Alex had made it _very_ clear. Kara was not to use her Superpowers under any circumstances. She was just a lowly traveler, forced to brave the skies with the rest of them.

As she looked out the window, Kara frowned. The conditions outside were deteriorating rapidly, and visibility was almost nil as snowflakes fell from the sky. It would have been beautiful, if it weren’t so damned frustrating.

“Hey, stop! That’s my purse!” the beautiful woman from before exclaimed, as someone grabbed it and ran.

Kara turned and instantly leapt from her seat. Her eyes quickly found the man who was sprinting away with a bag that wasn’t his. Kara took off after him, turning on the jets as she sprinted down the airport terminal after him. She caught up with him, just as he reached the stairwell. Luckily for Kara, the assailant stumbled at the top of the steps, and Kara used it to her advantage. She dove forwards. It was a stupid move, and she knew it, but she also knew it was her best chance of crippling the man and keeping him from getting away. Kara could only hope that she didn’t completely break _him_ in the process. Kara took out his legs, and with a grunt, their two bodies tumbled down the flight of stairs towards the floor below.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest few moments of her life they hit the bottom of the stairwell, and rolled across the floor, coming to a stop on the floor a dozen or more feet away from the base of the staircase. Kara slowly got to her feet, stepping gingerly on the tiled flooring. She noticed how he backed away from her, as if he knew she wasn’t entirely human. Kara’s chest was heaving, as a police officer staggered to a stop over the still struggling man.

“Wow! Nice catch!” he smiled at Kara, as she slowly started brushing herself off. “That was kind of a nasty fall. Are you okay?” he asked her as he gave her a once over.

“Yeah, I'll probably have a few bruises tomorrow, but I’m fine,” Kara swallowed, as she noticed the new cracks that were emanating through the bottom steps of the stairwell. She silently hoped that the Officer didn’t notice. “The woman that purse belongs to, is sitting at Gate G-23,” Kara informed him. She watched as he handed it off to another officer, with instructions to return the purse to its rightful owner.

“Thank you for your help, Miss,” he said as he cuffed the gentlemen. “I really appreciate it.”

“It was no problem,” Kara shrugged, “I was just in the right place at the right time.”

"Can I get your name and number? It's just in case I need to get a hold of you regarding your statement," he assured her. As he handed her his notepad. 

"Sure," Kara swallowed, as she quickly jotted down her name, number, and address.

"Thanks again," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Officer Orozco," Kara said as she handed him the notepad, and he flipped it shut before sliding it into his pocket. "Well, I should get back. I kind of left my stuff unattended." Kara gave him a final wave, and hustled back to the stairs.

“Merry Christmas,” he called after her, as she slowly began making her way back up the stairwell and back towards the Gate where she’d abandoned her stuff.

She tried to ignore the weird somersaults that her stomach did, when she arrived back at the gate to find the woman graciously thanking the officer for recovering her bag. The beautiful stranger actually enveloped him in a hug. “I don’t know what I would have done,” she admitted, “Thank you, Officer.” Kara couldn’t help but think that it should have been her on the receiving end of that hug.

“As much as I want to take credit for it, it wasn’t me,” he told her honestly. “You had a guardian angel looking out for you, Miss,” he said with an inclination of his head. He nodded subtly in Kara’s direction. "One very fast, and very _tough_ guardian angel," he jokingly added.

“Wait! You?!” Lena asked as her eyes became fixated on Kara. “You’re the one who caught him?” Lena questioned, with a hint of amazement in her voice.

“It was nothing,” Kara said with a shrug, "Fortunately, he really wasn't that fast. I caught him...easily."

“I guess all of those sports came in handy, huh?” Lena joked, as she gestured to Kara's jacket. “So what was it that earned you that Letterman jacket? Swimming? Soccer? Tennis? Or track, maybe?” Kara actually laughed at this. Boy, was this woman going to be disappointed when she told her.

“Umm... It was band, actually,” Kara said with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

“Band?” Lena repeated thoughtfully. “Huh, go figure. So you are a band geek? Colour me impressed. My eyes have been thoroughly opened.”

“We prefer the term, band _nerd_ ,” Kara corrected her seriously. Though there was teasing glint in Kara's bright blue eyes.

“Oh,” Lena laughed, “Well, I’m sorry if I’ve insulted you in some way.”

“Not at all,” Kara smiled. “I’m proud of my background. So even if you were trying to ridicule me for it, it wouldn't really work. I'm kind of oblivious that way.” Lena studied the jacket.

“You go to NCU?” Lena asked. “I have a good friend who goes there.”

“Actually,” Kara told her with a clearing of her throat, “I graduated a couple of years ago now. I just wear this thing cause it's super warm.”

“Oh,” Lena swallowed.

“Are you in college?” Kara asked.

“I’ve just graduated from MIT,” Lena announced.

“Wow,” Kara breathed, “So you must be one of those really smart types.”

“I feel like you meant that as an insult, but I’m going to take it as a compliment,” Lena scoffed, though she wasn’t insulted– not really.

“What was your major?” Kara questioned, "If you don't mind me asking."

“Engineering, and Biomedical Science,” Lena replied.

“Dang,” Kara laughed. “You put me to shame. I majored in Communications, with a minor in English.”

“My boyfriend Jack and I have been working on developing nanobot technology for the last few years,” Lena informed her proudly, “Unfortunately, we keep running into roadblocks, but one of these days, we’re going to get it to work. And then invasive surgery and cancer treatment will become a thing of the past.”

“That sounds pretty incredible,” Kara told her honestly. ”I mean - Not many people can say that they’re going to change the world. But you can.”

“So what kinds of amazing things have you done since graduating?” Lena asked her.

“Oh, umm…” Kara hesitated. After all, she couldn’t just come out and tell this complete stranger that she was a Superhero that saved people on any given day. Kara felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she realized that she didn’t have anything impressive to tell her. “Well, the truth is, I haven’t really done anything all that exciting. I started working right out of college, and I’ve just been doing that for the last couple of years.”

“Well, where do you work, if you don't mind me asking? I mean - what are you doing?” Lena asked Kara with genuine interest radiating in her bright green eyes.

“I’ve been working as an Executive Assistant to the CEO of a Media Company in National City,” Kara admitted, as she reached up to adjust her glasses, “It’s not exactly what I planned on doing after graduating, but I’m hoping it’ll serve as a stepping stone to what I really want to do some day.”

“Which is?”

“Truthfully? I wanna be a Reporter,” Kara told her proudly. “I spent most of college, trying to figure out what I wanted to do, but I could never find anything that felt right to me. This does.”

“A lot of people have that problem in college,” Lena told her, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of…” Lena hesitated as she realized that she didn’t know her name.

“Kara,” breathed as she caught onto what Lena wanted to know. “I’m Kara,” Kara said as she held out her hand. Lena took it. She tried to ignore the feelings that sparked from that small point of physical contact. She’d never felt so much electricity with anyone else before.

“Kara,” Lena smiled, a wide, beaming smiled that sent Kara’s heart aflutter, “I’m Lena. It’s nice to meet you.” Then. “You know, you’re sort of my hero, Kara. I would have been stranded without my wallet. I mean – missing my flight was bad enough, but to be stranded in a strange city without any money? That would have ruined my Christmas.”

“So you were heading to Metropolis, too?” Kara asked her.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “Though, Metropolis is basically just a stepping stone to Europe. Me, my boyfriend, and my best-friend Sam, are going on a tour of Western Europe as a celebration of our graduating college.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Kara smiled. "I would love to do something like that some day."

“Yeah,” Lena chuckled, “It’s sort of my last hurrah, before I have to take over as CEO of my family’s company.”

“Wow,” Kara breathed, “That sounds like a lot of responsibility for someone so young.”

“Oh it is,” Lena laughed, “And I am absolutely dreading it. But the truth is, I don’t have much say in the matter.”

They talked like this for hours, watching as the snow fell outside. Kara had never connected with a stranger so well before. Lena was incredibly easy to talk to. For some reason, she just put Kara completely at ease. Usually, when Kara was talking to someone, she was always worried about saying the wrong thing. With Lena, she didn't feel that way at all. The only catch was, Kara felt disappointed. She was disappointed that the first person she'd hit it off with (in years) was in a serious committed relationship, and was completely off the market. Though, if Kara was being honest, it didn't really matter. From the way she talked about herself, Lena was completely out of Kara’s league, and never would have gone for someone like Kara in a million years anyway.

Kara was in the middle of telling Lena a story about herself, when her phone started going off.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to take this,” Kara apologized, before standing up. “Hey, Alex,” she greeted with a smile on her face, "Yeah, I know. I sort of missed my flight." Lena tried to ignore the sinking feeling she felt, when Kara’s eyes brightened as she talked to this 'Alex'. Kara stepped away, chatting on the phone for several minutes. Eventually, Kara wandered back as they transitioned to the end of the conversation. “Okay, I’ll let you know as soon as I get there. I love you too. Bye,” Kara told her, before ending the call. She plopped back onto her seat, and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. “Sorry about that,” Kara told Lena.

“No, its – its fine,” Lena assured her. But it didn’t feel fine. She felt jealous, jealous of some stranger on the phone, because Kara loved them. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded as she unzipped her bag, in order to pull out her sandwich. Lena straightened as she caught sight of two items poking out of her bag.

“Are those drumsticks?” Lena asked her, as she plucked them out.

“Yeah,” Kara laughed, “That’s sort of my instrument. I was in Drumline. I was the Center, actually.”

“Damn,” Lena breathed, “So you must be pretty good, then. Right?”

“Eh? I’m alright,” Kara told her humbly, with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Would you play something for me?” Lena requested.

“Uhh... I don’t think so,” Kara hesitated.

“Oh, come on,” Lena pressed, “It’s Christmas Eve! You’ve gotta play me something. It'll be my Christmas present.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, as she dug her drum pad out of her bag and set it on her lap. “But I’m warning you. I’m a little out of practice. It’s been a couple of years. I mostly just mess around.”

“I'm sure you’ll do fine,” Lena assured her, with a wink. "It's like riding a bike, right? With muscle memory and all of that jazz?"

"I suppose," Kara laughed.

“So what do you want me to play?” Kara asked her. “What’s your one request?”

“How about Little Drummer Boy?” Lena suggested, earning a peculiar look from Kara. “What?! It seems appropriate considering you’re a drummer.” Lena watched as Kara fiddled with the sticks, adjusting them in her hands. She was surprised at the gentleness with which Kara held them. Then, Kara began to tap out a quiet rhythm. It started out simply enough, with gentle beats and rolls echoing throughout the air in an even cadence.

“Come, they told me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum,” Lena wasn’t prepared for Kara to start singing. But when Kara’s voice filled the air around them it was warm, perfect. The truth is, it sent shivers down Lena’s spine. Oh man, Lena had it bad. “A new-born king to see, pa rum pum pum pum.” All the while, Kara continued to tap out an even, constant rhythm. Though for every second that passed, the beat being tapped out by the sticks became just a little more intricate, as she layered in more and more beats. It was perfect.

“Our finest gifts we bring, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum,” Kara sang in a quiet voice. “To lay before the king, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum,” Kara’s voice cascaded down, as she continued to play for Lena.

When she reached the pinnacle of the song, Kara’s voice grew in volume, “I played my drum for him, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum. I played my best for him, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum, pum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum. Then he smiled at me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum, me and my drum.”

Finally, Kara finished out the song, her drum beats waning just as her voice gently got quieter and quieter, until nothing but silence filled the air. There was a pause, but then both of the women were shaken out of their own little world as applause filled the terminal. Others had been listening to her play, too.

“That was great,” Lena smiled. Then, she asked, “Hey, I know you only agreed to play one song, but would you play me something else?”

“Well, I could play you my big solo from my last year of college, but it might turn out to be a bit of a train wreck. It’s been a while,” Kara told her. “Come to think of it, you might want to sit back a little bit.”

“Dare I ask why?” Lena laughed.

“You’ll see,” Kara told her. “You don’t want to know how many sticks I went through while learning this solo. I kept snapping them in half.”

“How do you snap a stick in half?” Lena asked.

“Oh…umm…” Kara struggled to think of an answer, “The answer to that, is easy enough, to say the least. If you snap the stick against the rim in the wrong way, you can snap it in half. You’ll just have to trust me on this one. Sticks are surprisingly fragile. They have to have a lot of give to them...sometimes too much give.” Kara began to play again, though Lena noticed that her hold on the stick was different than before. In her left hand, Kara gripped the stick between her middle and ring finger, with the butt of the stick cradled between her pointer finger and thumb. Lena gasped as Kara’s hands began to move – slowly at first, but then faster and faster. Eventually, the sticks fluttered so rapidly against the pad that they became little more than a blur to her. It was like the beat of a hummingbird’s wings. Lena could hear the beats, she could feel them, but she couldn’t exactly see them. Lena watched, seemingly entranced, as Kara added more to the solo. She flipped her sticks into the air and caught them, without so much as a single beat's hesitation. It was an intricate play on her hand eye coordination. Then, just when Lena was finally becoming attuned to that, Kara began adding in some backsticking – with flourishes of her wrist that awed and inspired Lena. Still, Lena heard each beat, resonating through the air between them. In all her years, she’d never seen anyone play the drums like this before. It was an art form, and Lena was mesmerized. But soon enough, the solo ended and the sound cut off with one final beat. Kara sheepishly met Lena’s eyes, and set the sticks down.

“Have you ever given any thought to doing that professionally?” Lena asked her. “Because you could play for just about anyone in the music business. You're really good!”

“I did give some thought to it,” Kara admitted, “But I always feared that if I started doing this in a professional capacity, that it would suck all of the joy out of it. So I ultimately decided against it.” Lena opened her mouth to reply, but then promptly shut it when the emergency lighting in the airport went out, leaving them in pitch darkness.

“That’s not good,” Kara muttered. “Just a second,” Kara breathed and pulled out her phone. She activated the flashlight feature on it, and set it down on the chair between them, bathing Lena’s face in light.

At first, they were fine as they sat there together. But eventually, without the use of the heaters in the airport, it began to get cold inside the terminal. When Kara noticed Lena shiver, Kara tugged off her jacket and carefully wrapped it around Lena’s shoulders. Lena had to suppress another shiver as Kara’s fingers brushed her neck during the exchange.

“What are you doing?” Lena protested, “Kara, you’re wearing a t-shirt for goodness sakes. You can’t be giving me your jacket.” Lena went to tug off the jacket, but Kara’s gentle touch stopped her.

“You’re cold,” Kara said in frustration, “And I’m not. Come on, you need it more than I do right now. Besides, I have another sweatshirt in my bag that I can dig out, if I get cold.” Then. “Just wear it, okay?”

“You’re just trying to impress me,” Lena told her, “But you should know that I see right through you, Kara. I’ve got your number.”

“Aww, shucks,” Kara, laughed, “Whatever will I do now?”

“Shucks?” Lena couldn’t stop the boisterous laugh that escaped her. “Who on earth talks like that, anymore? What? Are you from the fifties or something?”

“No,” Kara defended herself, “But I did watch a lot of fifties movies and TV shows in my day, in order to help me learn-” Kara trailed off as she realized that she couldn’t tell Lena about her methods of learning English after arriving on Earth.

“Learn what?” Lena said with a flash of her eyes.

“Uh... Nothing… Nevermind,” Kara grumbled, “But I’ll have you know, that TV land is one of the best channels available on television.”

“Gee-wilikers! You are such a nerd, Kara,” Lena laughed.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I was very forthcoming about that from the get-go,” Kara said pointedly. “Did I, or did I not tell you that I was a band _nerd_?”

* * *

 

In the early hours of the morning on Christmas morning, the lights came back on. Kara slowly woke, and became aware of the weight of a head on her shoulder. There was a thin of line of drool leaking out of Lena’s mouth, as Lena dozed against her. And Kara’s heart clenched as she realized how unbelievably content she was to cuddle with this near stranger. She wasn’t sure exactly how they had wound up falling asleep in such a position, but she didn’t care. Kara felt her heart stop as Lena started moving against her, first with a squeeze of her arm around Kara’s middle, then with a gentle nuzzling of her head against Kara’s shoulder. Soon enough, Lena was awake enough to be aware of her body and its current position. Kara knew the precise moment that this self-awareness came to a realization, because Lena moved away from Kara with an unparalleled speed that wounded Kara just a little bit.

“Oh god,” Lena said as she noticed the spot of drool on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I must’ve been more out of it than I realized. I’m sorry about the drool.” Kara nearly laughed as Lena began brushing at her shoulder with her hand.

“It’s fine, Lena,” Kara laughed. “Really! I’m not bothered by it at all.”

“Really?” Lena asked her, with a look in her bright green eyes, “You’re completely fine with a stranger drooling all over your shoulder?”

“Well, we’re not strangers any more, are we?” Kara asked. “We’re airport buddies.”

“Ladies?” A voice broke them from their reverie, “The computer is back up.”

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed as she stood, “Thank god!” Kara tried to ignore the hurt that she felt at Lena’s words. She slowly stood and walked over to the check-in counter.

“Okay, I’ve got some good news, and some bad news,” the lady behind the desk told them.

“Okay,” Kara breathed, “Just lay it on us.”

“Well, there’s a flight leaving in a half and hour, but there’s only one seat available on it,” she informed them.

“Oh,” Lena breathed.

“And unfortunately, on account of the power outage, most of the other flights have been cancelled,” she announced, “The soonest I can get the other of you out of here, is tonight.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded, “Well, it’s clear what has to happen. Lena will be taking the seat on the first flight that you mentioned. Will that flight be leaving out of this Gate, or will she have to relocate, cause this place is massive and she’s going to need time to get anywhere else.”

“It’s leaving out of this gate,” she promised, “Just down that way, a little bit. Gate G-35.”

“Okay, perfect,” Kara smiled.

“Kara, no,” Lena protested. “Absolutely not. You’re not giving me your seat. You were here first. The seat is yours.”

“Lena,” Kara growled, “I’m not taking the seat. So either you can take it, or you can stand here and argue with me until someone else does. It’s your choice.”

“Fine,” Lena huffed, “I’ll take the seat. But you should know that I’m not _happy_ about it.”

Kara stepped away, in order to give Lena some privacy. She walked back to the seat that had been her home the last eight and a half hours, and began to gather her things together. She turned as she heard Lena approach.

“Where are you going?” Lena asked her.

“I’m just going to see if I can locate something to eat,” Kara said as she shoved everything back in her bag, “I’m starving.”

“Kara,” Lena sighed. “I really wish you would have taken that seat. Cause now I’m gonna feel bad that you’re stuck here on Christmas.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Kara told her, as she turned and pulled Lena into a hug. “I wanted to do this for you. Just promise me one thing?”

“Sure,” Lena nodded.

“Have a Merry Christmas, okay?” Kara implored her, “And have fun on your trip.”

“I will,” Lena smiled as she pulled away. “Thanks for single-handedly saving my Christmas this year, Kara.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara reciprocated. Lena watched as Kara pulled out a pen and reached for her hand. Lena’s breath stuttered in her lungs as Kara wrote down her name and ten digits down on the back of Lena’s hand. “If you’re ever in National City, give me a call and we’ll get coffee. I’d love to hear about your trip.”

“Sure,” Lena laughed.

They were both shaken out of their reverie as a boarding announcement played over the airport’s loudspeakers.

“Oh, shit,” Lena breathed, “That’s my flight.” Lena pulled off Kara’s Letterman jacket and handed it back to Kara. “Thanks again, for everything.” Kara froze as Lena pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and grabbed her bag from the seat. Then, she was gone.

Kara spent the next weeks and months waiting for a phone-call that never came. She’d all but given up hope on ever meeting Lena again, until the day when she walked into the office of L-Corp’s CEO in order to question her about her empty seat on the Venture, and found a familiar pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. Kara sucked in a sharp breath as she laid eyes on the raven-haired beauty with piercing green eyes.

“Supergirl was there, too!” Kara spoke up, after Lena remarked about it being lucky that Superman had been there to save the day.

“And just who are you exactly?” Lena asked.

“Oh, I’m with Catco Magazine,” Kara replied, “Sort of.”

Lena didn’t seem to recognize her at all. Kara silently wondered if that night meant nearly as much to Lena Luthor, as it did to her. But she would guess not.

“But your last name isn’t Smith, it’s Luthor,” Clark’s accusatory voice upset Kara in a way she wasn’t prepared for. She’d held her tongue until now, but found herself speaking up.

“Clark, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?” Kara asked. Lena seemed to see her for the first time, because she jumped up from her chair. “Oh my god,” Lena breathed out, “Kara! I almost didn’t recognize you! But it is you, isn’t it?!”

“You two know each other?” Clark asked, looking puzzled as he looked back and forth between them.

“Yeah! Kara and I met at the airport last year,” Lena laughed, “We both missed our flight and spent Christmas Eve together. She probably won't be happy with me for making a big deal of it, but Kara single-handedly saved my Christmas. She not only stopped some guy from stealing my purse, but she let me take the last available seat on a flight out of that dreadful place.”

“Right,” Kara nodded. “Clark, I need to talk to you. Lena, would you mind if we stepped outside for a moment?” Lena told them to take the time they needed. She watched in amusement, as a rather heated argument blossomed between the two of them, just outside of Lena's office. She’d never seen Kara look so passionate before. But Kara wasn't afraid to stick up for herself, or for Lena, it seemed. Lena was just impressed that Kara could hold her own with Clark Kent – a feat that Lena knew was not easy.

After their meeting with Lena was finished, Kara and Clark shared a lengthily conversation. Kara believed Lena, when she said that she had nothing to do with the explosion.

Things between the her and Kara only got even more complicated when Kara had to save Lena Luthor’s life, as Supergirl.

“You’re safe now,” Kara had promised her, before taking the pilot to a hospital for medical attention.

Later on, when Clark Kent came back to her office in order to apologize and tell Lena that he had been wrong, Lena was disappointed to find that he was alone.

“So umm…where is Kara?” Lena asked. “I was sort of hoping we would get the chance to talk some more.”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat, “She wanted me to apologize on her behalf, but she had something come up. She couldn't make it.”

"Oh," Lena exhaled, trying to ignore the way that her stomach sank at his words.

Meanwhile, across town, Kara was on the phone with her sister.

“Wait a minute, Kar,” Alex laughed, “Do you really mean to tell me that the Lena that you’ve been obsessing about for months, is none other that Lena Luthor?”

“This isn’t funny, Alex!” Kara hissed. “I fell for a girl who’s family is single-handedly trying to wipe out alien-kind - _my_ kind.”

“Yeah, but you don’t really think she’s like her family, do you?” Alex questioned. “Kara, from what you’ve told me, she’s ridiculously kind. And she’s renaming her company, because she wants it to be a force for good. That doesn’t sound like a Luthor to me. That sounds like the woman you met in the airport – a woman who I had to listen to you gush about for _months_!”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned. “Why does everything have to be so damned complicated?”

“Come on,” Alex sighed. “How about you tell me what is really bothering you, Kara?”

“Well,” Kara began, “I never told you this, but I sort of gave her my number.”

“And why did you never mention that?”

“Because she never called me after that night in the airport," Kara explained, "and I sort of took that to mean that she didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Okay?” Alex replied.

“But today, when she recognized me in her office, she looked so happy,” Kara spoke. “Like really _really_ happy. So what am I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted. “Maybe she lost your number.”

“I wrote it on her hand,” Kara huffed.

“Then maybe she accidentally washed it off,” Alex pointed out. “Things happen, Kar. You need to stop reading into things so damned much. Just let things play out, and see where it takes you.”

“Fine,” Kara groaned.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Lena swallowed as she stepped into Catco’s main lobby, and slowly headed over to the receptionist’s desk. She was grateful that she finally had something to go on. After all, when Lena had inquired as to why she was in the meeting with Clark Kent, Kara had nervously replied that she was there (in some capacity) for Catco Magazine. Lena also remembered Kara telling her that she was an Executive Assistant for a Multi-million dollar Media Company in National City. And in using her powers of deduction, and the information that Kara had given her seven months ago, Lena figured out that Kara must be the Executive Assistant to Catco's CEO, Cat Grant. This led her to believe that she would be able to find Kara there, even if she didn't know Kara's last name. Lena realized she was taking a big chance in coming here, but if she was able to locate Kara, she knew that it would be worth it in the end.

“Afternoon, Miss,” he greeted, clearly not recognizing her. “How can I help you?”

“Okay, so this is sort of awkward,” Lena laughed, while she drummed uneasily on the edge of the desk with her fingers, “But I’m looking for someone, an old acquaintance of mine who works here. Her first name is Kara, and - she’s Cat Grant’s personal assistant?”

“Umm… you mean Eve? Eve Tessmacher?” he told her, “She’s Cat’s assistant.”

“Oh,” Lena frowned, “No. Not Eve. Her name is Kara. Trust me, I’m 100% sure about that part. I’m just not sure – Well, she mentioned that she was Cat’s assistant, but this was about seven months ago, now.”

“Oh!” his eyes lit up. “Oh! I know who you’re talking about. You’re looking for Miss. Danvers. She’s a junior reporter with the magazine. She was recently promoted up from being Cat’s assistant about four months ago.”

“Kara Danvers,” Lena repeated, testing the sound of the name with her lips and tongue.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Take that elevator to the 42nd floor. It’ll be the fifth door on your left.”

“Oh, thank you!” Lena smiled. “Thank you so much.” Lena couldn’t help the wide smile that adorned her face as she stepped out onto the 42nd floor. She followed the hallway down to the fifth door on the left and knocked. She pushed open the glass door. Kara was facing away from her, frantically making notes on a piece of a paper.

“Just a moment,” Kara spoke up, “I’m almost finished.”

“Kara,” Lena breathed out, and Kara dropped her pen. Kara slowly straightened and turned towards her.

“Lena!” Kara fought the smile threatening to take over her face, but utterly failed. The wide smile spread across her lips, and caused crinkles to form at the corners of her eyes. “Uh, Hey! What brings you to Catco?”

“Uh, youdo,” Lena told her. “Let me just tell you. You are one tough person to find, Miss. Danvers,” Lena informed her with a wry smile. “But it helps that I  _finally_ know your last name.”

“Well,” Kara shrugged, and crossed her arms over her chest. “You would have  _learned_  all about my last name, if you had only ever just _called_ me with the number I gave you.”

“About that, I umm…” Lena looked slightly uneasy, “I wanted to apologize for – for never calling you, Kara. But unfortunately, I lost your number. Some oaf spilled his drink on me while we were on the plane, and the numbers got smudged. I tried filling in the blanks with random numbers, just hoping that I got lucky and got you, but I gave up after dialing about fifty wrong ones.”

“Oh,” Kara gasped. “I mean - when I didn’t hear from you, I – I just assumed that maybe you didn’t feel the same connection with me that I-“

“Kara,” Lena laughed, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night at the airport. God, I…I have never been so angry with myself for not acting on my feelings when I had the chance. Which is completely unlike me. I have never been unfaithful…like  _ever_. But I couldn’t get you out of my head. Seriously, I – I broke up with my boyfriend over you.”

“You did?” Kara asked, her mouth falling open in genuine surprise.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel that strongly about someone, after spending a single night with them, but I'll be damned because I really did fall for you. I _still_  feel those things. And when I saw you in my office, I couldn't believe it. I'd given up all hope of ever seeing you again. I am so _happy_ that I get another chance.”

“You are?” Kara questioned.

“Are you seriously going to just keep repeating the things I say back to me?” Lena asked with a twinkle of her bright green eyes.

“I don’t know, am I?” Kara asked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Come here,” Lena ordered, as she tugged Kara closer. Kara’s arms fell away from her chest, as Lena closed the distance between them. Kara grasped Lena’s hips as Lena grasped her by the shoulders. Kara hummed in contentment, as Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s in a gentle kiss. Kara’s eyelids fluttered shut, as Lena gradually deepened it, pressing a series of fervent kisses against Kara’s lips. In no time at all, Lena’s hand was wrapped around the back of Kara’s neck, in order to hold Kara’s hungry mouth against her own. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth, as the blonde’s tongue slipped inside her own mouth in order to mate with her own.

“Ponytail! Where’s my article!?” a shrill man’s voice boomed through the glass door, causing them both to spring apart. “It had better be on my desk in three minutes or you’re fired!”

“That would be my cue,” Kara laughed, “I really don’t want to get fired.”

"You're Ponytail?" Lena asked, with hint of a growl in her voice.

"Aptly named," Kara said as she pointed to the ponytail on the back of her head.

“Boy I would love to give that man a piece of my mind for calling you by such a belittling name,” Lena told her.

“Eh,” Kara shrugged, “It may be sexist and belittling, but most days he’s tolerable. Besides, I think I’m starting to grow on him. The other day he actually told me I did a good job. I thought hell had frozen over.”

“Kara,” Lena spoke quietly, “Look, I know we barely know each other. And I know that I kept some rather important details about my life from you, but I really _really_ like you and I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight?”

“Like on a date?” Kara questioned. And Lena smiled, a warm, beaming smile that sparked something warm in Kara’s chest.

“Yes, _exactly_ like a date,” Lena laughed. "So what do you say? Will you go to dinner with me?"

“I would love to, Lena,” Kara told her honestly.

“Good, then I’ll pick you up at six,” Lena told her. “Oh,” Lena gasped as she realized she’d almost forgot the most important thing of all. She handed Kara her business card, one with her own personal cell number scrawled on it in her handwriting. “Don’t be like me. Just don’t lose it, okay?” Lena pleaded, “I’ll see you outside at six o’clock.” She placed one final peck on Kara’s lips.

“Bye,” Kara told her.

“Bye, Danvers,” Lena said with a wry glint in her emerald green eyes.

“You’re going to keep calling me that until I can’t stand it, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Lena told her, before she exited and rushed back down the hall. Kara’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the gentle laugh left in Lena’s wake. Boy, Kara had it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not some of my finest work, but I sort of ran out of time with writing it. Hopefully, it wasn't too terrible! I hope you guys still like it! 
> 
> Leave a like or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
